The Winds Bring Change
by IvyBlooms
Summary: In which Keiko comes to realize that the relationship she has with Yusuke can never compare to the one that Yusuke has with Kurama. Pairings include - Kurama/Yusuke and one sided Yusuke/Keiko.
**Title:** The Winds Bring Change

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairing(s):** Yusuke/Keiko, Yusuke/Kurama

 **Summary:** In which Keiko comes to realize that the relationship she has with Yusuke can never compare to the one that Yusuke has with Kurama.

 **Notes:** I neither like nor dislike Keiko as a character so please don't take this as a character bashing piece because it's not. Also, I adore Kurama. He is my favorite character in YYH so please don't view him as the 'bad guy' because he's not and that's not what I intended him to be in this piece although I understand how he may come across that way. He's just highly aware that Keiko, in this piece at least, can never fulfill Yusuke.

With that being said, please enjoy and please excuse any typos.

* * *

Keiko watched with bated breath as Yusuke sent a loaded punch straight to Kurama's face. It missed, of course, because even to Keiko's untrained and pathetically human eyes, it was obvious that Kurama was both faster and stronger. The red haired boy sidestepped Yusuke's blow without even batting an eye and then proceeded to send Yusuke flying across the field with a flick of his finger.

Yusuke would never admit it, never, but Keiko knew that Kurama's energy, which thrummed beneath his deceptively human looking skin, was no match for Yusuke's. At one time, when Keiko was still young and full of ignorant naivety, she would have denied it as well. There was no way that anyone, demon or human, could ever overcome Yusuke's inhuman strength and iron will. To admit that such a person existed was frightening and something that Keiko had not been prepared to accept then. Now, however, Keiko would roll her eyes at her younger self's pompousness, acting as if she actually knew anything about the world that Yusuke was a part of. She knew very little, even now.

"Fuck you, Kurama! That was dirty! Especially in front of my girl. Have you no shame?!" Yusuke screeched furiously from his pathetic position on the ground.

The answer to Yusuke's question was, no. Kurama had no shame, at least not when it came to fighting with Yusuke. The fox was coy and mischievous, toying with Yusuke was second nature to Kurama and he seemed to enjoy it immensely, probably more than he should. Keiko knew it was all in good fun, though. Kurama would never seriously harm Yusuke or any of their team members, but her heart still beat fiercely like a drum whenever Kurama got that glint in his gem-like eyes. If Keiko had to attach a word to her emotion then, it would have to be envy.

"You are simply not paying close enough attention." Kurama lectured softly, "Stop trying to show off and you wouldn't wind up in such compromising positions."

Yusuke blushed and was on his feet instantly. "I-I'm not showing off!" He sputtered, embarrassed, "I just got distracted."

For a brief moment, Keiko imagined that Yusuke's "distraction" had been her. But she knew better. His eyes hadn't landed on her once throughout his training session but instead remained fixed on Kurama's elusive form.

"You've fallen out of practice. Just because you turned down being the king of Makai and are no longer a spirit detective, does not mean that you can allow yourself to grow lazy." Kurama replied, unimpressed.

Yusuke grunted but did not reply.

Kurama chuckled, a light sound that made Keiko breath easier. As insufferable as the fox's allure was when it came to Yusuke, Keiko could, once again, not deny the way that Kurama's kindly voice soothed even her chaotic emotions when they were at their peak.

"We should probably call it a day, Yusuke. I sense a storm approaching and it's grown quite chilly." Kurama spoke serenely, his green eyes focused on a mass of gray clouds that loomed quite a distance away.

"Psh, a little rain has never stopped me, or you for that matter!" Yusuke insisted, his voice almost took on a whine as he approached Kurama, their arms brushing against each other intimately.

Kurama froze, his face expertly trained to appear neutral, did not betray his emotions and Keiko could not tell what he was thinking at all in that moment. A smirk soon formed on Kurama's face, however, and he met Yusuke's eyes with his own. Something beyond what Yusuke had ever been capable of sharing with Keiko was exchanged between the two fighters then. It was so wholly intimate and private that Keiko almost felt guilty for witnessing it, as if the interaction was not meant for her eyes and she was an ogling outsider.

Kurama blinked and it seemed to interrupt whatever silent exchange he had been having with Yusuke.

The fox spoke so quietly that his voice was nearly completely engulfed by the wind,"Perhaps you and I are unaffected by these brisk winds but I'm sure Keiko is half frozen by now."

The way that Yusuke's mouth turned downward in a disappointed frown did not go unnoticed and Keiko's heart sank.

Without waiting for either Yusuke or Kurama to say another word, Keiko rose to her feet and slipped her arms back into her jacket. Kurama's head turned and their eyes met for a brief and uncomfortable moment. A silent message seemed to pass between them and Keiko turned on her heels and began walking.

"Uh, Keiko? Where are you going?!" Yusuke yelled after her. "Let me walk you home!"

Keiko didn't stop nor did she answer him. He didn't chase after her. Keiko would be lying if she said that a small part of her heart didn't ache horribly at that blaring declaration of rejection.

By the time Keiko arrived home, the remaining light from the evening sun had vanished and her skin was as frigid as ice. Falling into bed was so easy but falling asleep was near impossible. Keiko stared blankly at her ceiling as the beginnings of rain pattered rhythmically against the roof. A few hours passed before the rain lightened and the unmistakable sound of knocking sounded at her window.

Initially, she was startled and froze as if she were a deer trapped in blinding headlights. But Keiko soon recognized the painfully familiar silhouette and when a flash of lightening illuminated the figure, there was no denying who it was.

Rising from her bed, Keiko unlatched her window and stepped back, allowing room for him to enter, though she knew that he easily could have gotten in without her help. Knocking and waiting for her approval had only been a human courtesy. She wished he wasn't so damn polite.

"Good evening, Keiko." Kurama spoke politely, "I'm sorry to wake you at such a late hour."

Keiko was highly aware that Kurama knew she hadn't been sleeping when he arrived. Perhaps he was simply trying to spare her the humiliation of being too brokenhearted to sleep. The fox was an enigma.

"It's fine." Keiko played along, it was easier. "What can I do for you?"

Kurama at least had the decency to look ashamed as he stood awkwardly before her. Keiko almost felt bad for him. For a demon who usually proved to be far too eloquent for his own good, he now seemed clumsy like a doe.

"I've come to apologize." Despite his apparent anxiety, his words came out as smooth as butter and Keiko wondered briefly if he was only playing at being nervous. "I think it is the least I owe you."

Keiko considered reacting with anger but she was simply far too exhausted. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault you're so charming."

Kurama chuckled, "I'm not all that charming, believe me."

The two fell into silence. Kurama bravely chose to break it.

"I just want you to know that I have never encouraged Yusuke's feelings. I have a great respect for relationships, human or otherwise, and I would never want to come between Yusuke and his happiness."

"You did not discourage his feelings, though."

"I did not."

"Because you feel the same way towards him?" Keiko watched closely as Kurama's eyes flickered with intense emotion.

"Yes." He responded slowly, "But I have never acted upon them nor would I ever if I knew it was not what Yusuke wanted."

Keiko laughed bitterly, "But _it is_ what he wants. Thus, your visit to me tonight."

Kurama nodded, "Keiko, I am so sorry. Please understand that it was never my intention to come between you two. I was fully prepared to keep my feelings tucked away and to myself."

"Does Yusuke know? About your feelings, I mean."

"It is...difficult to hide things from him. I have no doubt that he at least suspects that I feel the same way." Kurama admitted reluctantly.

"Did you come for my blessing?"

Kurama grew quiet before answering, "Not quite. I just wanted to apologize. I know how much you love him."

Keiko smiled sadly, her heart fluttered against her chest painfully as it had grown accustomed to doing whenever Yusuke's name was so much as mentioned. "Yes, I love him. That is why I am letting him go."

"Thank you."

There was nothing more to say between the two of them. Keiko watched as Kurama departed through the window from where he had entered without so much as a farewell. Keiko glanced at her clock, it was two-thirty in the morning, Yusuke would still be awake.

Picking up her phone on the desk, Keiko slowly dialed the number which had grown so familiar to her fingers over the years and waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

Keiko let out a small sigh, "Yusuke, we need to talk."


End file.
